Electronic systems are being designed to solve ever-increasingly difficult tasks such as multiple-camera image processing and/or real-time object ranging and/or object recognition. Such processing often requires multiple processors and hardware accelerators that synchronously operate using high-bandwidth/low-latency interfaces. With such electronic systems being increasingly integrated with various kinds of specialized hardware and software, it is becoming more difficult to provide a common interface that efficiently and timely shares information between the processing resources within the processing system.